Vishvalita Sharaksa/Tropes
A - G Animal Motifs: She is strongly associated with tigers, both aesthetically speaking and when taking her physical prowess into consideration. She wears a tiger apron and is strong enough to take on men at her level with ease. All-Loving Hero: Subverted. Despite the fact that her religion is inspired by Buddhism, Vishvalita is neither inherently peaceful nor does she love everyone. In fact, she despises demons and those associated with Dark Guilds. But goodness, she tries. Badass: Played straight. Vishvalita possesses power enough to take on Dark Guilds all by herself. This includes everything from the puniest lackey to even some of the mightiest dark masters. Merely being in the presence of her magical power can cause one's spells to shatter before they hit her. That's just how powerful she is. *'Badass Boast': Oh, is she fond of making them. Usually, they will be religious in nature and involve the word "repentance" in one way or another, but whenever she goes far enough to do this, you're usually in deep. Berserk Button: Don't mock those who are incapable of defending themselves in her presence. While her response is not necessarily violent, unless you attack said individual, is enough to intimidate one to the point where it is almost certain that this action will never be repeated in her presence. Bifauxnen: Subverted. Despite looking a bit on the androgynous side, Vishvalita still has rather prominent breasts and though somewhat deep, still a very feminine voice. It's mostly her hair which leave people with the impression that she may be male. Blade On A Stick: Wields the Mandala Spear, which is just what its name insinuates that it is. It just so happens that it also shoots lasers. Dark And Troubled Past: Played straight in her case. Vishvalita was nearly killed twice in her youth - the first time as a child, the second as a young adult. She escaped unscathed in the first encounter, but the second left her with a Mark Of Shame. The former shaped her as a person and made her rather paranoid, while the latter only strengthened her religious resolve. Emphatic Weapon: Played straight. Maitreya's Pagoda does not recognize anyone but Vishvalita as its true master and therefore, no one but her can harness the true powers of said artifact. It reacts positively whenever touched by her, but if touched by someone else, its response will be inherently negative. Enemy Mine: Invoked in the case of Aya. The two of them bonded over their mutual hatred for Invertia's chaotic and unpredictable nature. What Vishvalita wants to do is pretty clear, whereas Aya's goals are rather unclear, as she is bound to Invertia. It is likely that she just wants to free herself from the dreadful influence, though. Frickin' Laser Beams: Vishvalita's favorite choice of attack. This does not just include giant lasers which travel forwards to pierce their targets indiscriminately, but also smaller lasers which will assault their targets from the sides. One of her greatest assets is her versatility, as she possesses both massive attacks which can one-shot opponent near her level and weaker attacks which just seal away their Magic. Take your pick - because they're all basically laser beams. Fridge Brilliance: So Vishvalita can summon the spirits of Bodhisattva and all her techniques are named after the respective individuals when she was alive. But why doesn't she have a spell named after Maitreya, the creator of her pagoda? Because his soul is still stuck inside the artifact and therefore he cannot be summoned. H - P Heart Is An Awesome Power: While the ability to invoke Bodhisattva and various other religious figures may seem relatively in mundane in a world where magical beings can slay dragons, demons and theoretically, gods as well. But due to the fact that these summoned creatures allow Vishvalita to shoot Frickin' Laser Beams, it might not seem all that lame, after all. In fact, it may just be viewed as terrifying. Jerkass: Justified. After surviving an attack on her village, several strangers refused to believe that she had told the truth and believed her to be a wild child. In turn, this caused her to distrust most adults and attacked rather brash, until she came to the monastery. Learning kindness from the ascetics, she softened up a little bit. But after she came in the possession of Maitreya's Pagoda and started travelling, Vishvalita became more of a Jerkass once more, as a result of how humans mocked her religious beliefs. *'Jerkass With A Heart Of Gold': While she's cold and dismissive towards most adults, she softens up when around children and Vishvalita has seldom been seen turning away a child regardless of status. Laser Blade: She does not necessarily hold the blades which she wield, but she nonetheless generates them. Worse yet, she just allows these blades to spin around to slice and dice her targets. Not exactly the most aesthetically appealing manner of combat, but it is still effective. Very effective. Not to mention the spell where the unleashes a plethora of exploding Laser Blades. Light Is Not Good: Subverted in a strange sense. While strictly speaking, Vishvalita occupies the role of an antagonist, seeing as Faux Babylon are the protagonists, she is still technically "the good guy", as the story is set from the perspective of the traditional antagonists. Her holy image is therefore supposed to be intimidating, while at the same time also conventionally "good". Mark Of Shame: Played straight. While the scars on her back are by no means considered to be shameful in public, Vishvalita resents them and is reminded of Invertia every time someone looks at it or mentions it. It represents her greatest failure and despite claiming to not feeling shame anymore, she still hates to display it in public. Mook Horror Show: '''Taking into consideration how much of a tank Vishvalita is, it is not unlikely for the infantry of Dark Guilds to perceive her as this. Regardless of how much they bombard her, this woman does not yield and occasionally, the Magic will not even hit her. '''Mother Nature: She's quite in tune with the nature and appreciates it to an extent where she prefers it over human company. So naturally, there's nothing she resents more than seeing humans needlessly decimate nature. So how does she view disasters and the likes? As retributions, of course. Power Glows: Justified. This is a rather odd example, but Maitreya's Pagoda glows because it is similar to a lantern in structure. Due to the fact that the source of the lantern, a saint's soul, is stored inside the jewel, it has a constant fuel and will always glow. Q - V Religion Is Magic: Implied. Her usage of magic is strictly based on her religious beliefs, but whether these beliefs are true or merely construct of Vishvalita's psychological conviction remains unknown. Therefore, whether her religion is the source of her magic or not remains ambiguous. Roaring Rampage of Revenge: Although she herself claims that she does not intend to extract vengeance on those who she view as malicious, this is quite possibly her most prominent motivation. She has fulfilled one, which was killing the man under Invertia's influence, and is currently working towards number two, which involves killing Invertia herself. Sarashi: Wears one when she is in her casual clothing. Sole Survivor: Her entire village was decimated by a possessed man and she survived due to a stroke of luck as she had been playing in the forest when this incident took place. She suffered a similar fate when Invertia assaulted the monastery, although there were more survivors in this particular incident. Needless to say, both of them sent her into Roaring Rampages of Revenge. Summon Magic: In essence what Personification of Bodhi does. It summons the spirits of the deceased Bodhisattva which bestow the abilities to cause massive destruction upon Vishvalita whenever she needs them to. So technically, the spirits only give her the ability to use spells. Technicolor Eyes: She has amber eyes, which is not exactly natural. The Stoic: Played straight. She displays the emotional range of a fish more often than not. She can inform you that your parents are dead and look absolutely unaffected while doing so, just as she may have the same facial expression if you tell her a joke and she remarks that it is clever. She's quite difficult to read, as such... *'Not So Stoic': ...Unless you just to happen to step on the toes of the weak, to whom she intends to act as a protector for. Worse yet, if you display joy in doing so. While her expression may not change radically, still being nothing but a frown, her voice and her eyes will not be as tranquil as her face. In fact, they will be clouded by rage. The Quiet One: Justified. Taking into consideration how introverted her religion is and how much time during her childhood she spent in silence, it is no wonder why Vishvalita is such quiet individual. Combined with the fact that she is considered to be rather stoic, some may perceive her as emotionless. Unkempt Beauty: Played with. While she is by no means considered to a very attractive woman by normal standards, some may find her exterior to be appealing, especially whenever she is wearing her training equipment. Upgrade Artifact: Zig-zagged. While Miroku's Pagoda does produce the Magic which Vishvalita utilizes and therefore is responsible for most of her power, Vishvalita still possesses an immense potential and latent magical energy. Even if she was not the chosen one of the pagoda, she would still be able to become a proficient Mage with another Magic. W - Z Women Are Delicate: Inverted, hard. Vishvalita is no delicate flower. She is sturdy, muscular and rigid in her dogmas similar to a male boxing champion, despite possessing an arguable femininity. You Killed My Parents: She hunted down the perpetrator who destroyed her village, her parents included, although he was under the influence of Invertia at the time being. This didn't stop her from slaying him in a brutal fashion. Category:SereneDreams Category:Tropes